Danny Phantom and the Angel of Darkness
by cysgod14
Summary: After Danny got Dani as a daughter she starts hanging out with a strange girl but when that strange girl is kidnapped and her brother is mad and to Danny's surprise there's alot more to the new siblings then he thought
1. Chapter 1 The Newcomers

Danny Phantom and the Angel of Darkness

Introduction

Well this story does revolve around a powerful 14 year old hybrid lets start with danny after he gets dani as a daughter we will introduce the others later in this chapter.

Chapter 1:The Newcomers

Dannys p.o.v.

Just one day till school starts and i got papers to prove dani is my daughter with the help of tucker of course my parents still don't know i'm a halfa and I beat vlad by destroying his ghost half i'll explain later but I have a daughter at least I don't have to change diapers.

Time skip:

Now I got dani all her papers for school now we are walking to school when we feel something not a ghost because our ghost sense would have went off but we feel a presence a dark one no not one but two but one feels stronger and thier getting closer I get into fighting stance ready for what comes my way then a cold breeze went by and the feeling was gone "Daddy did you feel that?"asked a confused and scared dani "ya I did whatever it was it wasn't a ghost thats for sure but what was it?" we got to school and went to our separate classes and I met sam and tuck "Hay danny." they both said in unison. "Did you hear there are two new kids to school?" sam said "no I don't believe I have who are they?" I asked a little tiredly

"shadow and aurora oscuro" tucker stated

" shadow is such a cool name,if it were you naming dani thats what you should have named her" sam said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"ya it would be a cool name but one I didn't name her and two it doesn't really match her personality. so how do I tell who they are?" i ask

TUCKER: "they kinda dress like sam only there not goths "

DANNY: "ya hows so?

T: well the 12 year old girl aurora wears a purple sweater and black jeans were as the brother shadow wears a black hoodie black jeans and black sunglasses. oh and one more thing aurora has two different colored eyes one green one blue we don't know much about shadow only that he's protective of his sister, look there he is now" tucker said pointing to the lockers seeing a tall teenager and dash was approaching "hey new kid you wanna see what we do to new kids" dash went to shove him in a locker when to all our surprises was that shadow grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and smashed his head in the locker denting it and knocking dash out our jaws dropped looking at this when we heard him say "meat headed child"

his voice was calm and wise like clockwork. just then "time out."


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

**Authers note:****sorry for the long wait my computers stupid so im gonna make a series of danny phantom and the angel of darkness if enough people like the first one so I won't give anything away no matter what and heads up this is gonna be a long story **

**Chapter 2 missing**

"**TIME OUT" **just then clockwork appeared "hay clockwork." I said welcomely "Hello daniel now that greetings are done I have something to tell you about that boy over there" he said gesturing to shadow "okay" what about him? I ask him kinda suspicious "only the oldest ghosts know of him, from prophecy I know him by other means." I was getting nervous how and why would this boy be known in the ghost zone? "what how do you know him" I sounded kinda harsh "no one really knows of the prophecy it was from the beginning of time but was split in two. and as for your previous question I raised him from a small child as instructed by his father." "why" I ask " because he wanted him to have a normal life set his differences aside make sure the prophecy does not come true" "how come" "the prophecy is a future that will happen daniel but I will not tell you, you need to find the second half and read it only shadow can read it and he is much like you daniel he has unlimited power he goes by many names but only one title matches him" "and what is that" "angel of darkness" this surprised me I never thought angels were even in existence "im sorry did I hear you right did you say angel?" "ask your friend sam im sure she has information you seek he could be a very powerful and loyal friend to have on your side." and then "**TIME IN"** and then he was gone then the school bell rang for us to go home. I was walking to sams house cause she said she saw something about the angel of darkness in her goth book thingy. "the book says the angel of darkness is a hybrid from an apocalypse prophecy" sam read out loud apocalypse as in end of days this got me worried then I remember hybrid "hybrid of what?" "the book says that the angel of darkness will walk the earth in the form of a teenage boy with blue and red eyes and the powers of death and darkness at his disposal, with raven black wings that beat as quiet as a owl with speed beyond imaginable he is said to be the son of a nephilim and a reaper some say death himself" sam read and it scared me, a few hours later I was in my bed thinking unable to go to sleep when it hit me I still don't know what a nephilim is so I hop on my computer and type it in the results where mind blowing it read "nephilim: cross between a angle and human, it is very powerful over takes a demon in strength and speed. with fighting skills beyond angles." I sat looking at the screen thinking shadow has all this power in the form of a human well he is partly human but only a third the rest was angel and reaper since he didn't hurt anyone I cant hurt him not that Id get a hit in I would not want to meet him in a dark alley I thought then a scream pulled me from my thoughts the scream came from danis room I walk in and find her in a corner with her knees to her chest with her arms around them and her head buried in them I walk over to the sobbing 11 year old **(I decided to make dani a year younger)** I ask "was it the nightmare again?" I ask worried danis been having nightmares of vlads lab. I pull her in a hug and say "shhh don't worry I took care of vlad when I destroyed his ghost half he won't hurt you I won't let anyone hurt you" she looked at me and she asked "promise?" "promise " I said gently, she then hugged me tight which I returned after a minute I tucked her back into bed and stared for my room "daddy can you sleep with me I don't want that nightmare again" I turned around to be greeted by puppy dog eyes "ok" I say then get in her bed and she then hugged me and puts her head on my chest I put my arm around her just as a father would "you know that girl aurora?" she asked in a whisper like tone "ya what about her"

FLASHBACK: Dani pov

I walked into the class there were a bunch of people in a circle I walk over there and see this girl in the middle wearing all black with black hair the same shade as mine with the coolest pair of eyes I've ever seen one eye was a dark electric blue the other was a dark forest green

then I heard 'rainbow eyes your brothers not here to bail you out and you don't speak much so you mustnot have his silver tongue to get you out of this you stole my wallet and know you pay the price then I heard a voice that I was only able to hear cause of my enhanced hearing "your wallet you took it from that scrawny kid and my brother only bailed me out cause he can read my mind." then as the boy raised his fist I knew I had to do something and without me knowing I screamed "LEAVE HER ALONE!" and walked to the middle of the circle "you're accusing her for stealing a wallet I saw you steal from someone else and you try to get her brother in trouble because he saw what his sister was doing wasn't bad,and her eyes you're only jealous cause you're stuck with one color" i say defending the girl then the boy says "so are you" and with that I made my eyes glow green "no im unique in my own way" then I grab the girls wrist and lead her to a spot across from me "thanks the only other person who stood up from me was my brother" then I smile at her and say "I know what its like to be different" then we spend the day together and eventually I say you wanna spend the weekend at my place?" she says "sure I never had a friend before" and we left.

END FLASHBACK

Danny pov

"wow thats great dani im proud of you" then she says "how did you get me as a daughter I know I am but how'd you convince your parents" I smile "I told them vlad wanted me as a son and went to clone me and came out with you and rejected you then I got tucker to make a birth certificate with his hacking skills" then a flash hit us and we were both dazed then we turn and see jazz with a camera "oh you guys are so cute and I hate to ruin it but dani might want to see what's on the news." danny and dani walk down stairs to see on the news that was sure to bring tears to danis eyes _LANCE THUNDER ON NEWS: _we are here at the oscuro residents were a heartbreaking story of how 11 year old aurora oscuro was kidnapped by a ghost in metal armor took her away not moments ago I will cont… wait the brother seems to be coming out and he doesn't look to happy lets ask some questions. sir where are your parents?" SHADOW:"gone" LANCE:"what are you going to do?" SHADOW:"make scrap metal." LANCE:"you do know hes a ghost right?" SHADOW:"i've dealt with worse no get out of my face pretty boy."


	3. Chapter 3 Powerfull allie

disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom

**Chapter 3 Powerful Allie**

Jazz's pov

mom and dad were studying the sample they got from dannys last fight I knew it was a blood sample from danny our parents needed to know danny and I both knew they would accept him from that stuff with the reality gauntlet then I heard a scream we all knew it was dani but mom said "jazz go check on your nice chances are dannys asleep" so I walked up stairs then on the tv it said "know we will cover the story of 11 year old aurora oscuro as she was kidnapped from her house her is footage" then on the screen there was a video of a apartment building and the roof and flying away I swear I saw skulker with a small girl in a net on his back "I gotta tell danny"

No one's pov

jack and maddie were studying the new sample they had but what surprised them the most was the scanner said it was 50% blood "jack im gonna take a blood test" maddie said to her husband who was working on a new ghost hunting weapon then she put the blood in a machine a few short minutes later the results came up and she was stunned she showed it to jack who's jaw dropped to the floor.

dannys pov

I was about to go run to find who I knew was skulker when I heard "where do you think your going young man" I spun around to see my dad holding a piece of paper in my face and I took it and saw it read "blood results match danny fenton" I sighed "I was gonna tell you and ill explain everything to you later but right now theres something I gotta do" then with that dani and I ran out the door I look at dani and asked "where are you going?" "gonna help my friend just like you and i'm coming whether you like it or not." she answered with determination I looked at her and smiled we both went to our ghost forms and took off then next thing I knew I was caught in a net "DADDY!" then I said get outta here dani" but before she could do anything she was grabbed by a metallic hand and a deep familiar voice spoke "and where is she gonna go welp" then I was staring at skulker with anger building up then he raised his arm and a connon looking thing came out his are, he fired when I opened my eyes that I never knew I loved and saw a tv screen with live news playing and it showed me in a net and skulker holding dani by the throat then I noticed the news chopper "i'm gonna destroy this little girl like you destroyed my reputation" came skulkers angry voice then shot into the air I looked at the screen but before anything sam and tucker came to my side "always in the most desperate times I say weakly they cut me out of the net but I was drained of energy the net drained me now all we can do is watch the screen helplessly now watch as I harm your daughter in front of the town while you do nothing" skulker said into the camera as he stared breaking bones and punching her I could feel anger growing in me at the same time tears well up but something happened a voice "you now if you hit a woman you're not a real man" the camera spun looking at a dark figure with glowing red and blue eyes a black jacket black jeans black fedora and a bandana around his mouth and nose but the most surprising thing was what was keeping him in the air behind him was two very large raven black wings that made no sound considering the size "and who are you to address skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter?" the boy just raised an eyebrow at him he spoke "ok first of all don't talk about yourself in the third person it makes you sound crazy which you are second you're the only hunter in the ghost zone which also makes you the worst hunter in the ghost zone and since we are giving titles I am the angel of darkness prince of death and warrior of the night. now that thats over give the girl over to her father before I make you." he said in a very calm voice now it was skulkers turn to speak "and haw are you gonna make me you are just a kid with wings and are unarmed." skulker said in a tone of voice that made it sound like he already one but then the boy held out his arm as a black and appeared in and around his hand when it faded and revealed a large scythe

the boy spoke again "thanks for the answer" then brought down the weapon and the arm the held dani and cut through it like butter then spun it in his hand till the blade was facing up and he brought it up cutting the entire armor in two. when he saw dani falling he folded his wings behind his back and he was picking up speed gaining on dani as she was know unconscious then he grabbed hold of her I could see them from the alley I was in, but he still didn't open his wings till he was at the last moment and they opened they kept them above ground and when they went up but as the wings opened they let out a wind the knocked sam and tucker on their butts then we saw the dark figure land in front of us but facing the chopper when the white ring appears around dani's waist and at that moment I thought my secret was gonna get out but the dark figure wrapped his wings around them both hiding dani's human form from the world he then looked at me he spoke "meet me at your house in your room" then he stepped into a shadow and disappeared then sam spoke " I saw the angel of darkness and lived I can't believe this" she said excited and scared "wait he has your daughter danny you better make sure hes not harvesting her soul" this scared me so I got into the air and headed straight home I phased into my room there on the bed lay dani swollen eye bones sticking out here and there and blood everywhere but she was still breathing that was a good sign. then sam and jazz walked in I needed to know something "sam what did you mean harvest her soul?" I asked a bit worried then tucker came in "danny he's the angel of darkness he's part reaper he would take her from this world" I was scared now then we heard chuckle we turned to a dark corner to see a winged boy "me reap souls i'm not my father and besides dani is my sisters friend her only friend i'm not gonna let her die did you not hear clockwork I would be a powerful friend and i'm not gonna be friends with the ghost that kidnapped my sister

now step away from the girl so I can begin" everyone but me made a path "what are you gonna do?" I asked suspiciously "gonna gain your trust." he said simply and I moved he looked at the broken girl then put his hand on her head then I heard the sound of bones cracking and dani scream I took a step forward to be held back by sam I looked at her and she gestured to me to take a better look I turned my head back in the direction of my daughter who was still screaming then a blinding white light came from her mouth nose and eyes and then it was gone I looked at the scene my jaw to the floor sam saw this and closed my mouth there was dani all healed like nothing happened. dani slowly opened her eyes and looked at the winged boy she jumped and lit her hand in green energy then the figure just looked at her and her energy faded "shadow?" she asked and everyone looked at the boy when a black mist started from his feet and went up covering him in a thin black mist that could not be seen through when it went back down a leaving a familiar boy standing in front of dani, she jumped at the transformation but we all saw the multi-colored eyes that were usually hidden under sunglasses we all started when my parents came into the room with weapons charged when they saw us they lowered them "we saw a white light come from up here you kids alright" dad asked "fine dad just a flashlight, then mom spoke "you still got explaining to do" I sighed and we all met in the living room and explained the only one who didn't look interested was shadow as if he knew all this already even the part where dani came unstabilized that sam and tucker didn't even know I looked at him "you look bored" I say "I know all this already" "how?" I asked "your answers will come in do time my friend"he said smiling then finally dad asked "who are you anyway?" I spoke "hes my friend and i'm gonna help him find his sister" then mom looked at me "how? you dont have a lead as to where she is" "actually we do" shadow held a little green blob to everyone and I recognized him as skulker "shes at the pipsqueaks place in a room where he can torcher her" shadow's blue eye was now turning red skulker look at the hybrid with confusion "how did you know I didn't tell you anything" skulker said confused "because I can read your tiny brian the things you were planning, what sicko would do that only vlad did that and the girl she melted now you do it on a girl that has done nothing to anyone" his voice rose and the lights began to flicker but shadow took a deep breathe and his eye turned back to the original dark blue then tossed him to my dad "there your first ghost have fun" he started walking to the lab he turned to me "you comin i'm not at my full power yet so I cant make a portle myself" with that we walked down to the portal and turned to our other forms and went in.


	4. Chapter 4 Shadows Story

**Authers note**

:** k so this is gonna cover a lot of stuff cause its gonna be a long chapter and it will end with the start with the climax maybe I dunno yet and if you could review and tell me if you like it what I should improve on I would appreciate it thanx.**

Disclaimer: I do not own danny phantom.

**Chapter 4 Shadows Story**

Shadows pov

we just stood there staring into this green swirling portal then jumped in flying to skulkers lair " so that was the portal, its impresive only the portals iv seen arnt green. I say a little impresed "oh what color are they then" danny says questanably " where I come from they are usually blue black or purpule"

"and where do you come from?"

"I come from a place called the shadow world, its were I was born and where I was raied the first 6 years of my life."

"clockwork said he raised you dident he?

"yes but he raied me with fighting skills reading and speaking in every language when I was 6 I leared all I could to get me by then he sent me into the world sayng that the best way for me to learn how harsh the world was from experance."

"you must hate him for that" he said

"at first but now I thank him because the world is worse then I thought and what I saw was hartbreaking and crule and sad all at once, there were people who beat other people for monye and drugs others robbed banks my life for that cple of years was horribal I was hungry and cold then my uncle clockwork sent my sister here to and I new this wasent the life she was to have my first thought was to steal and kill but in doing that I would become the one I was told to fight and hate so I was walking around when i heared a mugging so naturaly I intervened turns out the man I saved owed a bullding in amity so we moved here he gave me a job so now my sister and I came here with cloths and food and a place to live so thats my story now you know."

then we were out on skulkers island and we saw ghosts gaurding the place

wow skulker has a whole army what do you think its for? danny asked me "I don't know but I dout there to protect his flowers." I say the last part with sarcasom

" we need a plane you got any ideas?" I think on this a bit

"k so ill create a distraction you go in there and get aurora out then use that wail of yours as a signal just dont go full out." I say with confadence

"are you kidding you cant go up agienst army youll be killed!" he yelled this at me as if it were odvious

"relax I went up agenst angels and demons at the same time and only came out with a few scratches I think I can handle a few blobs and skellitons" he then nodds and hides in a bush, I take a deep breath summoned my sythe and started tering them apart.

Dannys pov

I watch as I see himfight the army without any efort what so ever. now it was my part I turn invisibal and fly to the house wher shadows sister was being held. I phase through the wall and to my surprize it was bigger then I thought "ok if I were a pyco ghost hunter where would I hide my prey?" I ask my self then it hit me the basment I ran into the living room were I saw a fimilerar blue fire hair. I charge my hands with energy "wheo calm down dipstick im not here for you actualy why are you here? ember asked me "you first" I demand in a comanding voies "im here to break up with skulker all he ever talks about is hunting and his weapons and stuff like that. well theres my life story your turn to spill the beans dipstick."

"ok im here helping a friend get his sister back after he kidnapped her. he also cut skulkers armour in two and handed him over to my perents with no hesitation so ill get the message to him for you." I say proud that I had a friend that could beat skulker so easely ' wow intresting ghost you need to introduse me to him" she says with a playful grin and tone "ok but um hes not a ghost."

"what is he then?" she asked "look out the window." I say simply she turns and her eyes widen "is he the one with wings who took out half of skulkers army and is still going?" I simply nod "Do you know where the girl is?" I asked changing the sudject "ya I hered something coming from the basment."

"cool thanx" I walked of "im gonna go introduce myself to that boy out there" ember then ran offf why wold she want too…. oh jeez ember has a crush on shadow this should be intresting but I focus back on my task and phase throug the floor why dident I do that before then I saw a small girl on an examenation table unconsous and bleeding from her sholders and arms I cut her loose and fly out I can see ember running to the senter of the battle to meet her new crush when he drought his weapon down with so much force it wiped out the whole army and send ember to her butt. I nottece aurora stir and open her multi-colored eyes then I look up and let out my most powerful power then I felt myself falling to unconsiosness when aurora gripsmy forarm tight as I relaize we are falling but I feel a pull look up there was aurora holding my arm and shadow holding hers everything goes black.

Shadows pov

we came throgh the portal and I put danny on the examanation table to rest, I walk to the controls to turn off the portale when he heared footsteps come down the stairs the first was dani then sam then tucker and the rest of the family "what happened to him?" asked a worried dani I smail and say "hes just taking a nap for some reson skulker had an army." now jazz asked "how is he not hurt then if he took on a army" I stayed calm " because I took on the army and he went to find hy sister are singnal was a weak ghostly wail I gess he dident master the different volumes yet. aurura sit up on the table please." she dose as shes told and I cheak the exturnal injurys "any injurys I cant see?" just a few brocken ribs" with that said I put my hand on her forehead and start healing her everyone stares at me with jaws droped sam was the first to come out of the daze "what thats it no bright light no screaming and yet you put dani through a worse experiance how is that fair?" she yelled at me my answer was simple and calm "I dident know the extent of dani's injerys so I went full out and might have made her stronger in the prosess." I just realived that danny and dani never told his pearents that they were half ghost and I mentaly slaped myself "stronger what do you mean stronger?" was maddies reaction so it was time to do something I dident like doing "ok ill explane but jack maddie you have to look striat in my eyes." when they did my eyes started glowing lighting up with hy red eye turning compleatly red exepte the white part and my blue eye did the sme with its color "you go to your beds and sleep forgeting everything you saw coming down here now go." when they turend and left my eyes went back to normal and I said "hes gonna be up in 5,4,3,2,1," and on cue danny woke up his first words were what I expected "what happened?" i smiled we got ayrura and you passed out." helooked at me then to aurura "well thats good,im hungry anyone else?" I formed the mist that turend me from shadow form to human form "im in"

TIMESKIP

Shadow's pov

we were at the nasty burguer when sam desided to ask me about my abilitys

"so shadow what kind of my powers do you have?" I lookede at here and smiled "I have meny abilitys ill name a few I have telepithy so i can read minds and control them like dani saw me do to dannys perents I also have possesion but you guys call it overshadowing but with someone as powerful as me they tend to loose their minds like they will go crazy cause as soon as I exit their body my vessle will start throwing up their guts then the next day they will be in a mentle hospital drooling." I pused cause I wnted to see thier faces and it was worth it because their jaws were pretty much on the floor I took a deep breath to keep myself from lafing "moving on as you know I can fly my wings kinda gave that away I can fly at least 9 times faster then the speed of light but I dont go that fast because it takes alot out of me I can also control my heart rate so that I can make people who if they ever captured me will think im dead um what else oh I can kill some one by toch or buy thinking I can also control shadows so if I wanted I could make tukers shadow for example pull him into the shadow world never to be seen again because well full humans wernt ment to be in the shadow world more then a day if they dont find a portle which only can be made by reapers me or my dad oh I can also shadow travle and mess with electronics I also have other powers I dont want to mention and some I have to wait for my full power to emerg before I get them. now any other questions?" tuker was the first to speak "what do you mean mess with electronics?" I smiled then consentrated not to hard cause it was easy then the light above us stared flikering the tv and radio went static then I stoped and every thing was normal exeped the deleted momory I caused on tukers pda " sam and dannys jaw droped tucker was almost in tears and dani just stared at me in shock and amazment now danny asked a question "what shadow travle "look over there were I just turned off a light" he looked at it "what am I saposed to be seeing?" my eyes glowed by acsident I blew oyt our light and dissipered in to the shadows and everyone in the resteront was looking at the table I was at all exepet the peaple that were siting there they were shoked and was looking at me where I was at the other side of the room under a burnt out light. I walked back to the table knowing I couldent shadow travle with everyone watching it so I went up and said lets continue this conversation at my place."

at shadows place Danny pov

his place was huge like penthouce celebrity huge I was gonna ask how he got this place but dani beat me to it "I dident know this is where you lived how did you get it?"

shadow tured and smiled at her "know you probly expect me to say I contrled someone to get this place but in reallity a the guy who owns this place owed me a favore so thats why I live here." the brainwash thing was what I expected but his answer semed to work now "im gonna show you guys something cause well cant have normal people see it" shadow spoke the words in a tone that said if you tell someone ill hurt you then he turnd and put his hand on a snow globe thing then the wall opened reviling a hidden room he gestured saying go ahead go in and we all took nervouse stepes in the whole time I was thinking 'this guy must have so meny seacrets'

Shadow pov

I dont now why but I feel I can trust these people well I can trust danny he helped get my sister then I notesed dannys dauter looking at something I still dont see how she can be his daughter he will have to explane that to me but I noted she was looking at a spesific spot on my left hand the spot where my ring finger was saposed to be then she asked what I knew she would "what happened to your finger?" then everyone was looking at me then at my finger "ya dude what did happen?" I sighed now I have to explane the "joys of being the angle of darkness" to them I gestured to the couch out side the secret room a little relived they dident see anything yet. when we were all at the couch I started to explane "now im gonna explane the prices I went through being part reaper and my dad being the best of them." I sighed agian not gonna tell them who my father was...yet then I continued "I had to be a reaper for a while taking people to where they go some have a chose others go to where what they did with thier life allowed them some to heaven others to hell some whent to the ghost zone as you call it and some whent to my world the shadow world but the ones that went there were sodilers police fire fighters boucty hunters my dad was makeing a army uncle clockwork told me I would find out in time

but anyway my ring figer I had to remove cause some of them thought I would be a reaper for all time so did I but I dident 2 years of taking people the old the middle aged and children so beged to stay but if they did that would screw things up im not gonna explane why you wouldent understand I berly understand it myself but I had to cut off my finger to show loyalty to what they did but me bing part human I could barly stand it 2 years I did that seen more death then a normal human could to keep his sanity but in that 2 years I changed so when I had enemys ones who wanted to see the other side and if I dident take them they would kill me but the weapon they had only worked on reapers so when they jamed the thing in my heart i got mad and lashed out on them it turned into a sloter house blood everywhere one guys arm I ripped off and stabed him in the chest with it the sharp brocken arm bone wored like a spraer the pain I put them thorugh it was that moment that I knew I couldent be a reaper so I grabed my sister and left the other reapers agreed that I should go so after that I came here and now im talking to you the worst was that the guy I stabed with his arm called me the devil I lashed out agian and the whole bilding whent up in white flames that was what they called the worst dissaster in history white flames being the hottest there was no evedence of a murder im sure you head of it it was all over the news a day before i arived so thats what happened and im still not at full power yet and I destroyed a 30 story bilding in seconds and with the 2 years of reaping I learned not to show mersy on my enemys so thats my story and I told it so you can ask me any qustion right now and ill answer." I waited for there shoked looks to go away then sam brock the silence "how do you get to full power?" I looked at her a bit surprized that she dident yell or run off sceared of but I answered "I have to get a last transformation to get a form to hold that kind of power the form I have know only holds have of it and to answer your qustion ferther I have to do 800 triles to hold it and then symbols of the reaper langege burn into my soul..." I stop and pull up my sleve showing burn marst in the letering the reapers use "...that inprints on my skin . when a trial is compleat and the number of that trial is then burned into my soul the pain is so much more worse then anything anyone has experianced I only have 10 trials left but im taking a break the pain from the last 200 I did last week still hurts and since its my last there will be a cerimony in the shadow world so right now it my take a few monthes to get back to the trials." I sighed deeply leaning back letting everythi I said sink in then the most serprizing thing I did not expect "wow the price of your brden is worse then mine maby you stay here we could be your friends so you and your sister arnt always alone." I stared in amazment and smiled then tucker said "ya anyone who can beat up dash is a friend of ours everyone was laghing so hared that sam fell over on to dannys lap when they realived what happened they turned from eachother blushing then it hit and I thought out loud "HOLY CRAP YOU 2 LIKE EACH OTHER!"

**so what do ya think I might wright a sequel (don't worry story's not over yet) but donno yet sorry for the wait my charger for my laptop broke so im using a different computer and thank god I didn't have to restart thank you email so tell me what you think and if I should im prove on anything thanx next chapter tomorrow (no promises)**


	5. Chapter 5 Trials and Transformations

**Authors note:**** ok so this is the next chapter (obviously) now some of you may have noticed that there are certain parts that I'm bad at wrighting specifically chick flick moments yes like the whole Danni Danny father daughter thing mostly cause I didn't have my dad for 14 years so he just showed up and plus I'm a dude so I'm not good at wrighting that stuff ill try but not promising it will be all that good now the snow is starting to fall which means a Canadian winter so a few things could happen: most possible as always ill be in school so chapters will be out in the evening or afternoon (in my time zone anyway) second possible I will be stuck in my room with nothing to do but Wright third I'll be snowboarding on the hill not far or with friends so just an update but chapters might come more often.**

**Chapter 5 Trials and Transformations**

3 months later Christmas Eve

Shadow pov

The thing I noticed was that Danny hated the holidays I know this cause well I can read minds but he learned to put up a wall which reminds me that I have to go and do the trials in a few days the first nine I can do in amity but the last one is going to take a month or so that gives who ever I give the task of finding the last piece of the prophecy to ether Danny of Danni then I remember Danni told me about the Christmas truce so I go grab Danni and Danny but nether now what I'm doing after the Christmas I'm going to go get my girlfriend cause well her and aurora get along so well and are pretty much best friends which is like the worst possible thing to happen cause they like to pull pranks well anyway the two confused halfas kepped asking where I was taking them and trying to escape my grip but I have death grip nothing escapes I summoned the black mist and changed to shadow form went through the Fenton portal heading to someone called embers place cause that's where the party was "shadow why are we in the ghost zone come on I got stuff to do" Danny mumbled in an annoyed tone I turned to face the two half ghosts and spoke "ok like what stand and pout and send negative vibes no I'm going to party with my friend before I start the trials again now suck it straighten up put a smile on your face and put your past behind you it's called past for a reason now tell me where embers is that's where the party is and you're going to have to introduce me cause even though threes only one thing that can hurt me I don't feel like getting shot at" Danny sighed and took off in the direction of the party I looked at Danni who was staring at me "so this is your plan party and leave?" Danni said as we followed Danny "ya that's the idea but don't worry I will only be gone for a week or month plus I got a present for you and Danny before I go." Danni instantly brightened up "what is it?" she asked exited "now that would be telling you got to wait till tomorrow like everyone else" she looked down and pouted "oh come-on just have fun at this party and your present will come don't worry" and we arrived and I waited till I heard him call my name

Danny pov

Shadow was right I should put my past behind me well time to introduce another hybrid to all the ghosts

I knocked on embers door and it opened reviling ember in her normal clothes "hay dipstick didn't expect you to come you know with that attitude of yours." I answered "ya didn't want to but my friend convinced me to and the kind of power he holds I don't like to get on his bad side" she then looked over my shoulder and saw Danni "that's that?" I sighed "I got some people to introduce to everyone can you get them together?" she nodded

A few minutes later we were all in a room with a stage and I was on it looking at all the ghost iv fought in the past "ok so hi everyone um merry Christmas I got some people to introduce you to first off. Danni can you come out please?"

Then she came out I heard gasps from everyone but Youngblood was drooling and I rolled my eyes "this is Danielle she's my daughter and please don't ask I know how old she looks it's a long story." Then I saw everyone murmur to each other "next is one of my best friends and he is a hybrid but of different creatures so please don't shoot at him cause last time he got angry he destroyed a building killing lots shadow can you come out please" and then the lights started flickering and I rolled my eyes shadow was trying to make an entrance then some lights turned off completely leaving the stage dark then I felt his presence beside me

Then the light turned to normal then everyone gasped as he folded his huge black wings eyes glowing I know questions were coming so I started to talk "this is shadow he is the cross between a nephlem and a reaper some say death himself but he won't answer that he is powerful way more powerful than any of put together I mean he did do a number on skulker." And then everyone looked at skulker who said "I could have taken him." Then shadows head snapped in his direction and the light above him exploded as well as the one above shadow who was now holding skulker in the air by his shirt "your lucky I respect your truce or you would be dead all over again and I will send you to somewhere worse then hell " then he put skulker down and in seconds he was by my side again with his scythe in hand that he seemed to pull out of nowhere "moving on he currently is not at full power but he is only here to have fun so play nice and Youngblood…" he looked at me a little startled "stay away from my daughter" I said in a tone that I knew sent shivers up everyone's spines except the two people at my sides shadow tried to hold back is laugh while Danni looked at me blushing "daaad ..your emberecing me" I smiled and said "Its my job" now shadow was rolling on the ground and turend to his human form and dani just stormed off

An hour or to latter there was a crowd around shadow and I while he was answering questions while Danni was talking to Youngblood while he was just staring I rolled my eyes and then I noticed ember walk up to me and shadow she spoke to shadow "hay baby-pop want to dance?" then shadow looked at me with a look that I read as is she serious so I just shrugged and then turned to her and I heard his voice in my head "I'm going to have some fun with her" I looked at him wide-eyed by hearing his voice and answered ember "sorry sweetheart but I'm taken should have met me a year ago" and he smiled and ember just pouted saying "and who is this lucky girl ?" shadow smiled and replied in a low voice "that is for me to know and you find out." And he walked away I was trying not to laugh at embers face a few hours later I was hammered walker said the punch had some stuff in it but he didn't mention it till I was leaving so now Danni was asleep on shadows back arms around his neck while we flew through the ghost zone he was flying perfectly while he had more punch then I did and I was flying dizzy and running into things I had to ask something "w-why *hick* are Y-*hick*-you f-fly-ing so *hick* st-rait " he looked at me "I can't get drunk my body won't let me. hurry up almost there" we made it to the portal and I changed shadow must have controlled Danni cause she was now in his arms sleeping in human form I found it hard to walk I was hitting things all the way up to the room it was a miracle no one saw or heard me shadow took Danni to her room and I lay on my bed in all my cloths and fell asleep

Shadow pov

I had to carry Danni to her room cause if Danny did it he would fall on her so we walked upstairs with Danny running into things saying sorry or excuse me or watch it I wonder how no one heard that so Danny got to his room and I put Danni on her bed her room was big she had a love seat and a TV after Danni was on her bed and tucked in I turned to leave when I heard Danni stir in her sleep I turned and was met with blue eyes "thanks for taking me to the party" I smiled " no problem Danni get some sleep you got presents to open tomorrow" she nodded and put her head on the pillow "good night uncle shadow" this caught me by surprise but it felt good to have more family then a sister and a uncle so "good night Danni sweet dreams" and with that I dissiapered into the shadows showing up at my place where I had tucker watching aurora cause she didn't want to go to the party "you can go home now tucker "cool thanks dude oh one more thing Danny's parent said you can go have Christmas with them" this day full of surprises but I answered "cool tell them we will be there at 9am" he nodded and left I turned to aurora on the couch I sat next to her "so how was the party? She asked I smiled and explained the night "wow wish I could have saw Danny like that" she said giggling "wow so me and Danni are like cousins now cool"

"ya you should get some sleep I got to go get your present when you wake up go to Fenton works ill meet you there and take Danny and dani's presents to tell them I'll be there in a while" she nodded and went to her room and I left

Danni pov

I woke up to a knocking at the door so I went down and saw jazz open the door "hi aurora come in. where's your brother?" she asked and I hope that he didn't go do the trials yet he promised me he would wait but the presents she had didn't help. She saw me and smiled "hay cuz " but I just waved my cousin was here but not my uncle then jack said "ok kids time to open the presents!" then jack maddie and Danny came from the lab Danny saw aurora and "oh hay merry Christmas aurora where's shadow?" she answered and it still didn't help "has out" then we walked to the tree and waited for the first present then we heard a knock on the door and I stayed still thinking it was just the mail man "come in!" then the door opened and that's when aurora jumped up and ran to the door screaming someone's name "Emerald" I turned and saw a girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes but bangs

Covering her right eye but what I didn't see was the arm around her shoulder I followed it and when I saw who it was jumped up and ran to him "UNCLE SHADOW" I tackled him but he didn't fall to the ground like dad dose he stayed there a bit dazed but hugged me back I heard giggling and turned and saw the girl when I got a closer look and she was pretty her eyes seemed to sparkle she was wearing a white leather jacket that stopped at her stomach with a red t-shirt and black jeans and white runners she must be shadows girlfriend I wondered if she mind if I called her auntie at that I heard my uncles voice "she won't mind if you call her auntie." I looked at him and smiled and I literally jumped off him and tackled the girl to the ground and hugged her "ok can get off auntie I can't breathe" I got off her and let her walk back to her boyfriend who was laughing "whets so funny she's stronger than she looks" he just kissed her cheek and walked to the tree where everyone was staring dad was smiling and uncle shadow spoke "merry Christmas aurora emeralds moving into the apartment below us." And in the blink of an eye my cousin tackled him but this time he did fall "ok so should we start with present then" he said handing me and dad large rectangular boxes I opened mine and couldn't understand what it was I looked at dad and he got the same thing and looked at shadow with a grin on his face then uncle spoke I'm taking you guys to the mountains for the weekend and you can teach aurora to snowboard."

In the mountains with Danny Shadow Aurora Emerald and Danni

Danny pov

I watch as shadow helped strap the board to Danni's feet I waited till they were done Danni just finished learning from shadows girlfriend and she's a fast learner and wanted to go to the tallest hill and here shadow flew us up on this mountain and now it's time to go "hay daddy" asked his daughter who was now looking a little nervous how fast will I go?" I smiled and went to answer but shadow beat me to it "oh you'll be fine just don't wipe out I bet I can make it to the bottom faster than you" and now I know Danni forgot about being scared and put on a competitive look " you're on" and with that all of us bolted down the mountain shadow was ahead of us and doing flips he was odiously doing this for a while and seemed to love it the emerald came up next to me "he loves this it makes him feel free makes him fell more human this is the only time he shuts down all his powers and just enjoys the moment, he forgets everything all the bad all the good just the wind the snow and the feeling" he did seem to enjoy himself and I don't think he wanted to race even though we are left in his powder he seemed so at peace .

It's almost time to go home and shadow taught us new tricks and I found out the felling shadow has the adrenaline pumps through you so fast and it's so peaceful and sometimes I don't notice the board under me it feels a part of me and to make things better Danni loved it it's all she wanted to do but there was something else bothering her we were in our cabin that I went to go ask "Danni whets wrong she looked at me and started talking "the weekend is almost over and shadows going to go finish his trials he said it could take months to finish them and he said that there was a possibility the last one could kill him.." I cut her off what how do you now this "I hared him talk to auntie emerald about it I don't want him to die he's my uncle he's family not by blood but it will suck." Just then she started crying and I hugged her till she stopped crying and then shadow walked in and saw Danni crying "whets wrong she said you might die on the last trial" Danni then spoke up from her crying " why do you have to do these trials why can't you stay how you are now?" then shadows eyes widened the I saw the wisdom that he probably got from living with clockwork and he sat down on a chair "listen Danni the trials are painful but they make me stronger if I don't do them I could just melt to nothing and without me holding in my power the energy and everything would have nowhere to go but out and that could destroy everything." He took a breath and continued I was created for a purpose and so is everyone mine is too well I don't know but this power is my responsibility I'm the only one strong enough to hold it in and it keeps coming the older I get the more power I have to hold my last transformation will be powerful enough to hold a lot and the last trial is hard it may not seem like it but it's the last one I have to find a stone and read it but the stone is guarded by souls of immense power and can cause me pain but I will come back I promise" Danni looked at him and smiled "well I have to go see you soon you two"

He then turned to his shadow form and flew off

2 years later

Danny pov

We all miss shadow and Danni was no exception she woke screaming from nightmares and emerald seemed depressed but nothing we could do is wait and one night in particular something happened all of us were in the living room Danni was looking at photos with emerald and aurora and I were playing video games when a blue light got our attention we saw a clock hand move in a circle reveling a portal then clockwork papered and he looked serious "hay clockwork whets up" you all need to come with me" and we did as he said and we teleported to a castle but it was not clockworks I looked at him "hay uh what's going on?" we all waited for a answer and I didn't like what it was "the ghost king is coming back" this made me go numb "well that is something but how?"

"Danny he's already out he over shadowed skulker and made an army"

"How skulker was fine…." I was cut off "skulker is dead now the king has taken control of the ghost zone and you need to fight" "how I barely came out alive the first time" "you need an army"

"Ok but I don't have an army and how am I going to lock up the king this time"

You're going to kill him" this spooked all of us now Danni spoke "that's going to be hard and like he said he bearly made it out alive the time and he had a suit of armor"

Clockwork smiled "as I understand you have a very powerful ally who can help" we all knew who he was talking about "he's gone has been for 2 years he's probably dead" as I said the last part all of us looked to the ground

"follow me" then clockwork floated off we all looked at each other then followed we were on a balcony looking down at a room full of people it looked like but there clothing was black they had armor and they had their faces under hoods they were soldiers looking to the side I saw an alter with another person only he was wearing a black rob with a scythe and a giant book on his belt the realization hit me like a hammer I was looking at death himself I looked over to clockwork "what's going on?" "watch" and I did and the doors opened then all the soldier pulled out their sword stabbed them in to the ground and went on one knee with their heads down as I looked to the door I gasped along with the others there was shadow in his shadow form and walked to the alter I could hear them clear as day "hello father"

"Hello son is the last trial complete?" "Yes"

"Then let's begin" then two hooded figures walked to the alter carrying a large wooden polished box

Death spoke up "my son has completed the final task and found the lost prophecy and it said

On one night the evil ghost king will take over and only two young powerful men will face him these two teens are also known as shadow and Danny phantom and then their destinies will be sealed. This is the prophecy and it has come true now it is time for my son to take his final transformation and help his friend take back the realm of the dead Danny phantom will become king and my son will be his commander of his deadly army." He turned to shadow "do you excepted your future?" shadow did not hesitate "yes" then you are now shadow the angel of darkness and the guardian of king phantom and his family and you now command the army before you…" he opened the box reviling a large scythe that towers over deaths head it had a long blade and the handle was silver where as the blade was black "…tack this weapon and command your army." Shadow toke it and what happened next no one was expecting he took it and then it started glowing then he started screaming causing Danni to hide her face so I pulled her in her face at my chest so she didn't have to see a black mist covered over shadow and lingered shadow still screaming there was a light coming from him and exploded out so bright we had to turn away I looked back to see shadow standing there but now he was wearing a rob covered in armor he had a cape over left shoulder (**think off ezios cap**) that had the DP symbol in dark read and the same symbol appeared on the left side of the chest of all the soldiers his rob came down to his heels and an armor chest piece and shoulder armor he now had a hood that all you could see was black and his wings were now bigger "my son this is your reaper form and you will were it in battle" we all stared at shadow as he now looks like a reaper ready for war.

**Well how did I do let me know last chapter coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6 The Last Battle

Charpter 6 The Last battle

Danny pov

what just happened im here takeing everything in im gonna be king shadows gonna be the commader of my army what I need answers. after the cerimonie we found shadow talking to clockwork in his human for emediatly dani went and huged him and so did emerled when they were done he came up to me "I understand you have questions" I answered a little iritaded "qeations? oh yeah I have qustion where have you been? why am I gonna be king? when is this battle?" he raised his hand making me stop talking "iv been doing the trials and your gonna be king cause you defeted him before and the battle will be in two weeks from now a chance to let your friends know whats going on and to enjoy time with everyone before the battle." the answers seemed fair "now I have questions for you.." he sommuned his sythe and slashed the air makeing a portal to what looked like his house "...whats new" and we steped through the portal all of us "well we were going to school as usual my perents still dont know my secret and valrie stared hunting me again also dash keeps trying to hit on emeraled" he looked at me then emeraled and smiled well then wont it be a surprize when I walk in with her wont it." he said this with a evil grin on his face now dani asked "where have you been and what powers do you have now?" shadow looked at her then answered

Shadow pov

I wasent going totell all the power I had it would take forever to do that so I just smiled "well as for where I was I was everywhere and my power well thats a long story thats just gonna have to wait now tell me what my favorite niece was doing all this time?"

Two days later dashes holloween party

dash invited emereled and allowed here as meny people she wanted to come so she brought me of cource danny sam and tucker. they walked in first with me and emerled last and I had my arm around her shoulder and this seemed to piss dash off big time but he had to let us in so I was with emeraled the whole time who seemed to take all the attention away from polina and she was furius I could sence it emerled and I were talking with danny tucker and sam when dash came up "why do you hang out with him when you could be with some one like me?" he said smirking emerled took my hand and sqused and I knew she was unconfertable around him so I spoke "cause she wants some one how wont brack her heart when another girl comes around and someone who actualy showers" I said smiling his face turned red "well maby I could tell the whole school that your a freak and your social life will be ruined" he said trying to intimidate me I looked at the full cup in my hand and smiled "you see this cup this is my give a crap cup how full it is shows how much I care and have you notesed..." I through the liquid in his face "...how its empty" by this time he had smock coming out his ears "WHY YOU SON OF A..." he was speaking at the same time his fist was coming at my face so I droped my cup and grabed his fist mid punch and he looked terrified so I said "look I dont understand why you pick on people you brian is to small to read maby you hate what you see in the mirror or just jelous the people ar smarter then you but your done picking on my friends..." I twited his wrist so hard it snaped and he fell on the floor "...stay away from my girlfriend or ill rip your arm off and beat you with it " he was holding his wrist and glaring at me "GOT IT" what happened then I didnt know what happenend butI think my eyes glowed showing the colors and my voise deepened but it dident matter cause he nodded and we all left leaving the confused teens in our wake.

Danny pov

we went to nasty burgur for some thing to eat I wanted to know what new powers shadow had so I asked "hay shadow can you list a few of your powers at least to give us a idea?" he looked up at me "well ok ill list a few first I still have but if I posses some one if I stay to long they will melt from the inside out but its all a matter of how mentally strong some one is" I was confused "can you explane a bit more?" he sighed "ok for example you are pretty mentally strong cause you gotta keep your powers under lock down so if I were to posses you I could stay in your body for about a year but you would be dead in the first 6 months and if I were to posses dash he would blow up in a bright light." we all stared at him shoked "ok moving on I have shadow manipulation so I can create or control shadows or darkness." he stoped talking and the sun was blanked out by dark clouds causing it to be dark as night then the lights whent out then everything was normal but shadow dident looked dased by it "I also have pychokanisis it the collection of abilitys to name the ones I have telepithy telekanisis supernatural healing, supernatural lockdown I can lock doors and widows with my mind making them indestructibal um what eles thats not to complicated Psionic blast causing someone to think their in pain we both have Superhuman longevity to live longer then others dani has it to um superhuman speed and strenth that works in human form to and pyrokanisis to create or control fire but the rest are darkness and death based so my fires purple and I can also stop some ones heart by thinking I can place imiges in ones head and lots of other fun stuff oh wait I can create portals to other times and dimensions but with the dimension one it takes up to a month or so in that time to get my strenth up but in the dimension I came from it will only be a minite at most well should we go" we walked out and started home the long way just to waste spare time when we were all grabed by guys in ski masks "hello losers" I knew who that was it was dash "what do you want dash" I said in an anoyed tone "oh im not here for you fenton it your friend that got on my nerves no one takes a girl from me no one so im takeing emerled home wether she likes it or not." and on cue the guys holding emerled started takeing her to a car on the curb "let her go you stupid meat head she dosent like you!" shadow was geting angryer with every seconed that dashes goons had a hand on his girlfriend but dqash continued to the car and one guy just punched him and I heard a crack not from shadow from the other guys wrist shadows head was facing me and his blue eye turned red and I knew that this wasent gonna end well for the goons then shadow punched one guy in the face so hared he went to the wall makeing a small crater in the wall when the other guy came to punch him shadow spun around grabed his fist twisted it behind his back slamed his head into a wall knoking him out then he turend to us and forced his hand out and I could feel the energy from it but it wasent directed at us the guys holding us were sent flying and he turned to the car as it was driving away and he stuck out his hand at it making a grabing mation and pulled back sending the car at himself then he catched it and put it down and ripped off the door reveling a terrified dash then he grabed him and through him to the wall crashing into garbage cans he walked up to him grabed him by the neck and raised him above his head "if you or anyone touches her I will rip out your soul and shovit down your throut." and with that he droped dash and went to the car where emerled was unconsious he took picked her up and said something to us " "follow me" we followed him to an ally "some one grab my sholder and make sure you all have phisical contact." I grabed his shoulder and took sams hand who grabed tuckers arm then a strange feeling came over me like we were disipating into smoke but it dident last cause we were now at the ally by my house I felt dissy like I was gonna through up but I held it down I hered the sound of gaging and turned to see sam and tucker throughing up so after they were done we walked through the door and were greeted by surprized facess of jazz and dani "uncle shadow what happened?" she asked in a worried tone at her auntie who was limp in shadows arms he turned to her "dash happened." dani and all of us jumpped at the cold and hateful tone in his voise we all went up to my room where he layed her down "is she hurt?" asked dani shadow answered and seemed to calm down "not phisicly." after he put her down he stood there staring at her I knew he was in her head so I asked "what happened? what do you see?" he answered "dosent matter we got a war to win" then he disappered weired I thought only ghosts could do that.I went down to the lab dani was the first and when I got down there she was staring at something and seemed frightend "dani whats wrong?" I asked cause well who wouldent and she pointed to a spot by the portal I walked closer and saw shadow with a red and purple glow I dident know what to do so I want to go see iff he was ok so I want to shake him to see if he was sleeping but the seconed I put my hand on him I pulled back in pain he was hot to the touvh I look at my hand and see it smoking and burnt "mom dad come down here now!" they came down fast "whats wrong " I point to shadow "theres something wrong with him touching him to put him on the table is out of the question" I turn and see my mom and dad with thoghs redioactive gloves "ok you grab his feet and ill grab is hands" was what my mom said and they put him on the table and look at the gloves and see that they are almost comepletly melted "set up the moniter lets see whats wrong with him." dad ordered and I grab the camera thing and make it hover over my friends body then go to the moniter "we cant see anything hes interfering with the camera" mom mom said then there was a flash of light be hind us "well this I was expected this now move aside" it was clockwork he punched something in on the keypad and a dark figure apeared on the screen with wings and three white blips in the head the area of the haert and one dead center and there wasred mass covering the outlines "hes gaining the last bit of his power. the white blips represt where the power must go to the one in the head is his mind the one in the chest is his hart and the one in the center is his soul the power is represented buy the red it must accsept with these three areas to wake up and it will be dorment untill after your battle with the ghost king then he must leave to control his power." then after clockwork was done explening my perents turn to me "what battle your battleing a ghost? the king and we find out from this ghost why are we not blasting him right now? was my dads qustions "clockwork is only here to help as for your other qustions..." i sigh and feel the white rings go up and down my body and wait "well this is something why didn't you tell us?" I look at them "um that kind of odvious dont you think?" they look calmer now "ok but why are you fighting the ghost king?" well I have to its writen and shadow being 100 time stronger then me is gonna help im gonna become the ghost king its my destiny." we all stand in silence then hear beeping relived for the destraction turn to the screen and see the red moving then it all absorbed into the three points then they turn red I turn to clockwork who just smiles "the power has exepted him be ready danny the war comes as soon as he wakes up." and he was gone

and then I see dani who I totaly forgote was there "daddy what if you lose the war?" we stare at eachother and I have no idea what to say when "hes not gonna lose it was written he will win and restore order to the ghost zone" we look to see shadow he was sitting up and he was so calm it was screay a little bit but what stood out the most was his eyes they were now one color they were blood red flowing with wisdom his whole body eratiaded it "come on my friend we have a war to fight." with that he turned to his reaper form and turns to dani "you must stay behind and dont worry I know whats gonna happen it was ..well you get it its all gonna happen the way it should ." he turned to my family who was frightened at his new look

"we will be back in an hour or two" then he flew into the portal and to battle with me close behind

we made it to the battle ground and saw the soldiers but the king was not there I looked all over the green and black sky then to the red ground "shadow what do we do?" I asked but he said camly "we wait." I was confused we came to fight a war and he seemed like it was nothing then I heared comotion behind us I turn and see the one thing I totaly forgot was there the phantom army the army shadow was in command in they waited for orders and I glanced at shadow who was focusing on the enimy "well you dident think that we would fight this alone did you?" he said and I glanced at both armys "but we are out numbered how can we win when they overwelm us in number?" he answered "true we are outnumbered but not overpowered. my friend theses are reapers the cretures that brought them here they know were to hit there weaknesses and are much more powerful." then I see the king comes out of the crowd and dident notece us "we will stay hidden and you meet the king we wont be far behind" I look at him then take a deep breath and float down to meet the king. when I land he looks at me the chuckles "you are very brave to face me alone ghost child but also foolish give yourself up and I may let you live." I look and feel nervous but shake it down "you know what pal you need a new thing to say cause that has been used way to meny times." after I finish I get into battle stance "so that is your answer then so be it YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" and he raised his gient mace in the air and brought it down only to be sweeped out of his hand by an unknown force and vaporived "what in the name of.." but hedident finish cause a black figure came down from above and hit him so hard he flew back a good 30 feet then the figure took to the air again with out a trace. then the king got up and screemed to the hevens "who are you show yourself only a cowered hides!" then I felt wind beside me and it was shadow and spred his gient black wings that made him look scary enogh to make anyone piss there pants. I looked back over at the king and he had a look of terror and confusion "the dark lord but your not saposed to be born for another 1,000 years." and shadow folded his wings behind his back and answered "get with the program it has been 1,000 years its time for you to end entirly because there is no life after the aftelife he summoned his sythe and looked at the king "no matter you are still part human you can still die" now shadow chukled "yes but its very complicted you need a branch from a apple tree in eden dipped in the blood of one of the three great lords of the dead and plung it through my soul. and the problem with that is well one eden is not reachebal by human or ghost seconed the lords of the dead are not easily bleed there true blood I should know im one of them and thired my soul is only reachibal by me so good luck with killing me." the king did not know what to say now "well I have an army and the boy cant kill me if he cant get to me" he said with a smirk "hu well then you see that would scear us if it was threataning but..." he snaped his fingers and the army of reapers formed behind him "... I have an army too now why dont we begin with the first blow" shadow then raised his weapon and brought it down on the king who bely doged it geting cut in the prosess then as that as the first triger the armys clashed and the king trying to get away. shadow then looked to me "I can fight him with you but I cannot kill him that is your job lets move" then with that we started fighting the oppsing army and I always thought being in a war would be cool but this was not what I expected we swung at the enimys shadow strangling challengers with there own shadows and cutting them to pecies with his sythe he seemed like he has done this before he punched a soldier and it almost exploted with the force the ones that came behind he hit with his wings he then made his weapon disappere and held is hands out and everyone but me around him holded apart of there body in pain then they just dropped dead "were losing time come on we need to find the king" I got beside him and we walked and everyone other then his soldiers died and I knew it was shadow.

Shadow pov

eversince I got the last bit of my power I felt like nothing could stop me I was right I was granted the knolage of every event that happend in history how everyone would die I was now one of the lords of the dead the lord of darkness or as the humans would call me the angel of darkness and here I was the most powerful living being to curently walk the earth walking along side my friend in a war that will change his life forever. he wont die for along time but the girl sam I cant see how she dies shes hidden from me like most of dannys near future but no time to think about it now cause we found the king "ok you said only cowereds hide but did you know morons run from a lord of the dead you are not getting out of this ghost king you will face your future." I summoned my sythe and hit one end to the grownd and forming a purple ghost shiled around the area then dannys hands started glowing and the king picked up a swored and got into battle stance I got rid of my syth and got ready. a moment of silence and we attacked I punched and kicked not to hard cause im not the one gonna kill him then he went for danny who fired his ice beam at him and only momentaraly stoped him cause he was out but I got an idea I quikly ran to my friends side and grabed the king by the throught and through him to the growned and turned to danny but he was knocked away by a ecto-beam I turn to see the king with his hands glowing red I summon my sythe and attack he tried a high attack but I blocked slid the swored out of his hand and hiting him in the head with the other end of my sythe making him fly backwared I turn to danny who was trying to get out of the rubble.I go to him grab his arm and pull him out "ok when he gets up hit him with the ice beam and ill hit him with dark fire got it?" he nodded and got to battle stance hands and eyes glowing an ice blue I turn to face the king and charge my most powerful element just then my hand were alight with dark purple fire the king was now on his feet and walking to us "NOW!" I shout and danny and I fire at the same time and our beames collied making them turn bright and an indigo color when it hit the king the exposin sent all of us back I got to my feet and see danny do the same and he lookes at me "its time"I say

he picks up a swored and walks up to the king I watch as he drives the thing through his chest. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "is it over now?" he asked "yes its over you are the king now but I will clean everything up you go home and rest." with that said he flew off I snaped my fingers leving only my army remaning "go tell that there is a new king" then my army flew off I then snapped my fingers and it was as if the war never happened no bodys or ectoplacm ant=y where I had to go talk to my uncle clockwork.

**Authors note:****ok there maybe a lot of spelling mistake's but I was up a lot of nights wrighting this chapter so ya another coming soon**


	7. Chapter 7 Answers

Authers note

: ok last chapter gonna put up new story tomarrow

Chapter 7 Answers

Shadow pov

after I was done I went to clockworks tower I went to his veiwing room and saw him staring at a screen "uh uncle clockwork I dont think its a good idea to stare at screens they fry your brain." I said with a sarcastic smile he then turned to me "iv been staring at these screens for thousands of years and iv only gotten smarter." ya ya I know. but why would you be looking at a screen of danny well I think its danny it just looks like a baby version." he shifted form "the truth is that his parents arnt his real perents." well this caught me by surprize and not much can "ok hold up um maby this is something that you should explane to him while hes here dont you think?" he looked at me and nodded "will you go get him for me?" I nodded and turned to walk away when he stoped me "hold on shadow your dad wanted to see you, go get danny after I think you should see your dad."

I then walked up to the portal that led to the shadow world other people call it different but thats what I call it when I stepped in I was in what looked like a stable I took in my surowndings I was still in the castle my dad lived in "hello son" I turned and saw my dad "I understand there is still lots you dont understand so I will explan walk with me" we walked and made our way throgh the nearly empty stables "you see son you were destaned to be what you are same as your young friend danny but you are powerful, powerful enough to destroy so much which is why you have chaos the sythe I gave you it is a sybal of your power and contans a lot of it to but you gained more power before the battle so you need another sybal another out let for your power." I looked I had now idea he liked giving gifts "I am mentioned in all religions in the dark angel the angel of death the destroyer the fourth horsemen ect. I have lots of sybals my robes my horse. speaking of I think your old enough to drive come this way." great I get a car not much of a car person. we came to a stop at some other stables then he whistled two horces came out of now where litaraly one was pale and skinny the other black red eyes purple flaming hoves and mane "this one.." he gestured to the black one "..is alausa or shad he will be your transportation." I looked atthe horse and got confused but dad said "climb on ill explan." we both got on I never riden a horse but this felt natural "come on son lets see if your rider instinks have come from me." eith that he took of on his horse at incredibal speeds I kid my horse and we went so fased. after awhile AI got used to it and we just trotted "so you maby wondering 'why do we need these if we have wings' but we cant have people know about us that would cause chaos so we ride and dont worrie the horce can change to a moter bike so there yor gift how do you like it?" i liked it it was cool "its awesome dad but could you tell me about the lords of the dead I dont fully get it all I know is that im the lord of darkness." he looked at me "son when you were born your mother died in child birth and for reasons you will get soon I could not raise you so I had clockwork raise you but things told me that they needed a place to store all the darkness they told me they had no place to keep it from there world they suggested you I said no emediatly but they said that they would take my power and you have to understand that if my power was gone that the natural order would fall and the world would end anyway I had to agree so they moved there darkness to you not knowing that you would some day be more powerful then them but they only cared about there home not the scars it would leave on you but the lords of the dead theres me the reaper of souls your uncle clockwork the ghost of time and you the angel of darkness my job is to make sure all the souls go where the go and your uncle makes sure the time is correct and you elemanate anyone who thretans the natural order but you did your job and helped your friend become king of the ghost zone not king of the dead but king of the ghost zone and you have done your job so you can do as you please." I was stuned you do not simply tell death what to do and to do it to save your home whoever or what ever did this I will hate forever "dad who where these things that told you what to do?" we stoped our horses

Time skip

Danny pov

so shadow took me and dani to clockworks said it was importent about my heritage so know here we where in clockworks tower waiting for the news. dani was tired I can see that clearly "well I sapose that I should tell you this cause you will find out eventualy." clockwork said clockwork always said stuff in riddles so I had to pay close attention

clockwork sighed "im your real father your dad only thinks hes your dad cause well I needed him at the time to walk among the humans and do my work there with out getting noteced and so I over shadowed your jack and well thats were I met your mother." everyone exepet shadow his mind was on something else comepletly but this seemed more important "ok so this isint a dream or something your telling me that tou are my dad and..." I sat down on a chiar I dident now was there "danny you alright" clockwork said "ya just need to take this all in" I took it in and looked up "what now" I asked cause chances are that im not gonna look at jack like I did before then clockwork spoke "well I think you dani and shadow go to a specal camp for kids like you." I got a bad feeling "no please not boot camp." I begged he just chuckled "no not boot camp this place is called camp half blood its a well im just gonna put it this why if you heared of demigods then this place is full of them." demigod the offspring of greek gods and humans ok stranger things have happened like having a like having a 13 year old daughter at 16 "ok when do we go?" he smiled well your not going back home your perents put a tracker on you and heared all this so jack is back to tring to kill you so you leave after I give you something." he flowted to a room and came out with two pieces of cloth one red one black I wondered what they were he handed the red one to dani and the black to me "their clokes try them on" we un folded them and in the middle of each where the DP logos we wore we put on the clokes and straped two ends together with the DP broches and then we looked in the mirror and our eyes glowed intencely in the shadows that covered our faces "so you like them?" clockwork asked dani squelled and huged clockwork yelling "thank you grandpa your the best" clockwork chuckled and looked over at shadow who was not looking happy "I know the gods arnt your favorite people but dont get mad at their kids at least the ones that voted no." I was confused what was he talking about "fine but there arnt very meny that voted no" was his responce as he walked to the door. I turned to clockwork "what was that about?" I asked "give him some time it will revel itself " I just shruged and went out the door and I saw shadow leaning aginst the wall "hay what ever happened cant be to bad look on the bright side maby we will meet zues" his head snaded and our eyes met I saw nothing but anger and hatred then th sacryest thing the normal red ring that seperated the black and white seemed to glow then the red filled his eye and only a small speck of black in each eye "dont speak that mans name ever then the black started takeing over the red when I heared a small vosie "uncle shadow?" dani was scared to the point where her face whent pale then his eyes went back to their normal red rings and he held his center and his head "shadow whats wrong?" I asked he looked up "the last bit of darkness was evil souls that I have to learn to control or they will take me over you will know they took over when my eyes go completely black." this broght back the memories of dan. but he put his hand to his mouth and whistled then a black horse with red eyes a mane and hove that were burning a purple fire came up to shadow and he climed on I think I heared the sound of dani and I's jaw hit the floor "what I can hide him look" he put a hand on the horses neck and a black mis surounded him and the horse and when it cleared there was shadow on a black motercycal becorated with purple flames and a red head light "lets go to that camp." we just nodded and got in the specter speeder and flew to vlads old portal to avoied my foemer pearents.

thired person pov

after the dust cleared there stood sam with solid green eyes "you will pay danny for what you did to undergroth." and walked up to a pedicil with a dented thormos took it and ran.


End file.
